pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Newly Discovered Rival
A Newly Discovered Rival is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. Story At Professor Sycamore’s laboratory, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are sitting by the pond, eating a meal. Trevor, Dexio, Sina, Charmcaster and Corey are being treated for injuries, as their Pokémon are all being treated by Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff. The Pokémon consist of Ben’s Swampfire, Diamondhead, Rath, Bullfrag, Way Big and Nanomech, Gwen’s Mime Jr., Vivillon, Delphox, Meowstic, Starmie and Floette, Kevin’s Conkeldurr, Goodra, Chesnaught and Scrafty, Trevor’s Florges, Dexio’s Gabite, Sina’s Liepard, Charmcaster’s Pumpkaboo and Gothitelle, and Corey’s Bruteroot. In the background are Ben’s Articguana, Spidermonkey, Pesky Dust, Eye Guy and Water Hazard. Terraspin and Trevor’s Charizard are interacting with Bruteroot, cheerfully playing around. Gwen: Ah! After all that intense battling, it’s nice to just sit down and relax! Ben: (Dozing off) Uh-huh. Kevin: (Bored) Sure. Gwen: Oh, come on! Surely you guys aren’t so wired for battle that you’re bored! You’re just exhausted from that extensive battle? (Her voice is shaky) Right? Ben and Kevin look at each other, then back at Gwen. Ben & Kevin: Nah! Corey: That’s the spirit. Corey stumbles over, as he sits down besides them, groaning slightly as he does. Corey: That was a fun battle out there, Ben. Ben: Huh? Hey, I know you! You’re the Sumo Slammers fan! Corey: Yep. Name’s Corey. I received a Bulbasaur from Professor Sycamore, being my ace Bruteroot. Gwen: Bulbasaur? Ben: Nice! So, that’s Terraspin’s old friend. It was the last one left, after Trevor got Charmander. Terraspin hops on top of Bruteroot’s head, it cheerfully hopping. Bruteroot is smiling brightly, as Charizard laughs besides them. Corey: That’s nice to see Bruteroot so relaxed. He’s usually so tense. Anyway, how about a battle, Ben? Ben: You know it! Let’s do this! Ben stands up excitedly, as Corey groans as he maneuvers to stand. They stand a good distance from each other, Gwen groaning in dismay and laying on her back. Gwen: (Baffled) Boys. On the other side of the lab, Trevor, Dexio, Sina and Professor Sycamore watch as Ben and Corey get ready to battle. Sycamore: Never a dull moment, is there? Sina: Ben’s such a lively one. I can’t wait to battle him again. I’m sure he’ll win this battle. Dexio: Not necessarily. Corey’s an extremely powerful trainer. One of the stronger trainers we’ve seen. I think he’s going to win. Corey: How about a two on two battle? Come on out, Quill! Corey throws a Pokéball, choosing Quill the Sandslash. Quill: Slash! Ben: A Sandslash, huh? Water Hazard! Let’s go! Water Hazard: Cor? Water Hazard is playfully chasing after Pesky Dust, turning and looking in confusion. Water Hazard then gets a determined expression, shuffling over. Water Hazard: Corphish! Corey: A Corphish? Ben: I’ve got seven badges right now. I need to start preparing all of my Pokémon for the Pokémon League. Corey: You only have seven badges? I’ve already got eight, so I can take my time recovering before the Kalos Championship. Now, Quill, start us off with Poison Sting! Ben: Water Hazard, use Harden! Quill leaps into the air, spinning and firing purple energy barbs. Corphish moves its pincers in front of its body, as its body shimmers white as it Hardens. Water Hazard takes the Poison Sting, skidding backwards slightly. Corey: Now, Slash! Ben: Catch it with Vice Grip! Then nail it with Crabhammer! Quill scurries at Water Hazard, its claw glowing white. Water Hazard opens its pincer, catching the Slash attack. Water Hazard holds up its other pincer, it being covered in swirling water energy. Water Hazard strikes Quill with Crabhammer, sending it flying into the air. Corey: Poison Sting, then Gyro Ball! Quill spins, firing Poison Sting down at Water Hazard. Ben: Harden, and block it with Crabhammer! Water Hazard uses Harden, taking Poison Sting. It then bubbles with poison, as Quill falls at Water Hazard, a silver ring forming around its body, its rotational speed increasing. Water Hazard prepares Crabhammer, as it clashes with Gyro Ball, creating an explosion. Water Hazard soars backwards and crashes, defeated. Quill flips backwards in the air, as it opens up, landing on its feet. Ben: Ah! Water Hazard! Ben runs onto the field, picking Water Hazard up. He then carries Water Hazard off to the side, where Nurse Joy is carrying for the other Pokémon. Ben: Take a good rest, Water Hazard. Now, who to train next? Ben walks back over to where Corey and Quill are. He looks back at his other Pokémon, and smiles. Ben: Hey! Articguana! It’s battle time! Articguana: Bergmite. Articguana casually walks over, going to join the battle. Everyone watches, as they look slightly dismayed. Kevin: Your Pokémon’s as slow as a Slowpoke. Ben: Not true! This little thing was speedy in the snow! Uh… Ben walks over, going to pick Articguana up. His expression shifts to pain, as he pulls his hands away instantly, howling. Ben: COLD! Cold, cold, cold! Gwen: A Pokémon made entirely of ice. What’d you expect? Articguana: (Ashamed) Berg. Ben shakes his hands, as he spots Articguana’s upset expression. Ben puts his hands behind him, forcing a smile. Ben: It’s, it’s okay Articguana. Let’s make up for it in battle! Articguana: Berg! Articguana makes it to the field, eager to go. Ben: Now, Articguana! Use Icy Wind! Corey: Push through, with Gyro Ball! Articguana breathes a sparkling Icy Wind, as Quill spins through with Gyro Ball. It pushes through, slowing down. As Quill slows down, the power of its Gyro Ball increases. Ben: No way! Corey: Hate to ruin your tactic, but Gyro Ball works better when slower! Ben: Quick! Catch it with Ice Fang! Articguana stops Icy Wind, as it forms ice energy fangs in front of its body. Articguana bites into Gyro Ball, causing ice energy sparks to fly as Quill continues to spin. Articguana struggles, as Gyro Ball breaks Ice Fang, sending Articguana flying into the air. Corey: Now! Go after it with Slash! Ben: Quick! Harden! Quill dashes in and pounces at Articguana, getting ready for Slash. Articguana shimmers as it Hardens, as Quill Slashes through Articguana. Articguana hits the ground, struggling to get back up. Corey: Still eager for more? Quill, let’s finish it off with Poison Sting! Ben: Icy Wind! Quill fires Poison Sting, as Articguana repels it with Icy Wind, it hitting Quill, it bracing itself. Corey smiles, eager to go. Corey: Now! Gyro Ball! Quill rolls through with Gyro Ball, slamming into Articguana. Articguana hits the ground, defeated. Ben: Oh, man! Corey: If you’re just going to use weak Pokémon, then you won’t beat me in the Kalos League. I suggest you get your big guns ready. As I’m going to do the same. End Scene Ben and Gwen exit a cave, making their way to Route 21. They stop along a river, as they get ready to stop for lunch. Ben: (Slightly shy) Uh, Gwen? Can you help me train for a bit? Gwen: Ha! You, asking me to help you train? Now that’s a surprise! Ben: Hey, I’m not going to lose to Corey again! Or anyone! Gwen: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll help you get over your insecurities in this regard. Ben: I’m not insecure! I’m just determined to win the Kalos League! Gwen: (Walking away) Yeah, yeah! Keep telling yourself that! Gwen stops several feet away, creating a battlefield. Ben pulls off a Dive Ball and Ultra Ball from his belt. Ben: Let’s make it a double battle! Water Hazard, Articguana, come on out! Ben throws the Pokéballs, choosing Water Hazard and Articguana. Water Hazard: Corphish! Articguana: Berg! Gwen: Should’ve figured. As for me, I’ll go with Mime Jr. and Floette! Gwen throws her Pokéballs, choosing Mime Jr. and Floette. Mime Jr: Mime, mime! Floette: Flo! Ben: Water Hazard, use Crabhammer! Articguana, use Ice Fang! Gwen: Mime Jr., use Barrier! And Floette, you use Fairy Wind! Water Hazard charges forward with Crabhammer, as Articguana charges with Ice Fang. Mime Jr. swings its arms to the side, forming a Barrier wall, taking both Crabhammer and Ice Fang. Floette spins her flower, releasing sparkling pink wind, which hits and blows Water Hazard and Articguana back. Gwen: Nicely done! Now, Floette, use Vine Whip! Ben: Catch it with Vice Grip! Floette extends two vines, as Water Hazard catches them in its Vice Grip, Floette shrieking in pain. Ben: Good catch! Now Articguana! Get ‘em with Icy Wind! Gwen: Mime Jr., divert it with Confusion! Articguana breathes Icy Wind, as Mime Jr. glows blue, using Confusion to redirect Icy Wind. It arches off to the side, heading into the tall grass. Ben: Now, Water Hazard! Use Bubble Beam! Gwen: Fairy Wind! Water Hazard opens its other pincer, firing a stream of bubbles. Floette spins and blocks it with Fairy Wind, the bubbles crashing and exploding in the tall grass. Suddenly, a Scyther shoots out of the grass, howling in a rage. Its abdomen is on the smaller side, indicating it is Male. Scyther: SCYTHER! Scyther scrapes its scythe arms along each other, in an attempt to intimidate its foes. Scyther: SCYTHER! Gwen: A Scyther?! Ben: That’s, awesome! Let’s catch it! Articguana, Water Hazard! Shift your target to that Scyther! Icy Wind, Bubble Beam! Articguana fires Icy Wind, while Water Hazard fires Bubble Beam. Scyther dodges both attacks with ease, then speeds in, leaving white streaks behind. It speeds past Articguana and Water Hazard, blasting them back with Quick Attack. They both fall and hit the ground, groaning as they start to get up. Scyther then glows with a light green aura, as it makes a U-Turn, the green energy leaving a residual U shape as he comes back at the Pokémon. Gwen: That’s a U-Turn attack! It can get away if you don’t block it! Ben: In that case, let’s stop it dead in its tracks! Form together and use Harden! Articguana and Water Hazard join together, Hardening and bracing for the attack. Scyther rams them with U-Turn, shooting off at a 90 degree angle from them, flying off to the left. Articguana and Water Hazard pant heavily, as Scyther flies skyward. Ben: Defense isn’t our style. What we need to do, is secure that thing in place! Articguana! Get ready to catch it with Ice Fang! Articguana begins to form Ice Fang, as Scyther dives back down, striking Articguana with Quick Attack. Articguana is blasted back, then gets back up. Water Hazard looks angry, as it walks in front of Articguana. Water Hazard: Corphish, cor! Water Hazard opens its pincer, forming a sphere of water inside of it. Scyther comes back with U-Turn, heading straight towards them. Water Hazard fires Water Pulse, it being a concentrated stream of water. Scyther gets bathed in water, as Ben is stoked. Ben: Awesome, Water Hazard! Now Articguana! Ice Fang! Articguana uses Ice Fang, the energy catching the water, freezing it over. It partially freezes Scyther in its approach, slowing it down enough to get caught right in Articguana’s Ice Fang. It is completely frozen, as he drops. Ben: Time to wrap it up, then! Go, Ultra Ball! Ben throws an Ultra Ball, it sucking Scyther in. The Ultra Ball shakes violently, then locks. Ben picks the Ultra Ball up, smiling. Ben: Alright! I caught, a Scyther! I’ll name it, uh, Crashhopper! Gwen: Hopefully someday, you’ll stop giving them stupid nicknames. Ben walks over to Articguana and Water Hazard, bending down and petting them both. Ben’s hand freezes a little bit from Articguana, but he grits his teeth and pushes through. Ben: You guys did excellent! And Water Hazard! Learning Water Pulse when we needed it! Even if you’re not as strong as the others yet, you’re plenty strong! We’ll keep training, and we’ll be the very best! Articguana: Berg! Water Hazard: Cor! Main Events * Ben's Water Hazard reveals it knows Vice Grip, and learns Water Pulse. * Ben's Articguana reveals that it knows Harden. * Corey becomes a main rival for Ben. * Ben captures a Male Scyther, nicknaming it Crashhopper. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Corey * Professor Sycamore * Sina * Dexio * Nurse Joy * Trevor * Charmcaster Pokémon * Water Hazard the Corphish (Ben's) * Articguana the Bergmite (Ben's) * Crashhopper the Scyther (Ben's, newly caught) * Swampfire the Roserade (Ben's) * Diamondhead the Gigalith (Ben's) * Rath the Toxicroak (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Way Big the Snorlax (Ben's) * Nanomech the Klefki (Ben's) * Spidermonkey the Simisage (Ben's) * Pesky Dust the Butterfree (Ben's) * Eye Guy the Sigilyph (Ben's) * Terraspin the Wartortle (Ben's) * Mime Jr. (Gwen's) * Floette (Gwen's) * Delphox (Gwen's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Meowstic (Gwen's) * Starmie (Gwen's) * Bruteroot the Venusaur (Corey's) * Quill the Sandslash (Corey's) * Conkeldurr (Kevin's) * Goodra (Kevin's) * Chesnaught (Kevin's) * Scrafty (Kevin's) * Florges (Trevor's) * Charizard (Trevor's) * Gabite (Dexio's) * Liepard (Sina's) * Pumpkaboo (Charmcaster's) * Gothitelle (Charmcaster's) * Wigglytuff (Nurse Joy's) Trivia * This episode features the most of Ben's Pokémon at one time. * Corey becomes a major rival of Ben's. ** His Pokémon are based off his anime's counter part from Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back. ** This excludes his Hariyama, which replaces Hitmonlee due to it not appearing in Kalos. * Ben reveals that he still takes defeat hard, expecting to win no matter what. * Due to the route Ben and Gwen are taking to Snowbelle City, from Lumiose City to Route 21, Ben and Gwen will not travel through Couriway Town. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10